Gaara Wants a Hug
by BearfootTruck
Summary: Naruka is relaxing at her house when Gaara shows up. Happy National Hug Day! Fem!Naruto


**A/N: I was only going to do two stories for National Hug Day, but considering that it's an awesome holiday and I had fun writing two stories about Fem!Naruto, you ladies and germs are getting this bonus story!**

* * *

Naruka Uzumaki curled up on her leather couch and decided to play _Death Truck: Rondo of Vengeance_ on her Nintendo Switch. She could've easily set the Switch to display on her LED TV, but there was just something special about curling up on the couch in the middle of a Rhode Island winter and playing the game. Granted, a game based on a multi-million dollar action movie franchise was a rather odd choice for curling up with, but then again, Naruka was never one to care about such subtleties. After skipping the developer and publisher screens, she pressed Start, loaded her current save file and prepared to deliver 18 wheels of death to random computerized automatons that were unlucky enough to get in her way. Just a minute into the current mission, however, she heard somebody knocking on her door, so she paused the game and answered the door.

"Hey, Gaara!"

"Hello, Naruka."

"Don't freeze your butt off! Come on in!"

Gaara took his shoes off and entered.

"You can take your jacket off, too!" said Naruka.

After collecting his shoes, Gaara removed his Schott 650 leather jacket and threw it up on a nearby coat rack.

"So, what brings you over to my humble abode?" asked Naruka.

Gaara frowned. "I'm not going to lie. I'm lonely."

Naruka tilted her head slightly. "Lonely? Don't you have a brother and sister that you can talk to?"

"You must not have heard: Temari moved to Colorado a couple of months ago, and Kankuro seems to be more wont to hang out in Providence than at home."

Naruka's facial expression went blank. "Oh. Sorry to hear that. What do you want me to do about it?"

"I…well…" Gaara rubbed the back of his head. "If it's all right with you, I…I would like a hug."

Naruka stared blankly at Gaara, and then she smiled. "Well, today's your lucky day, babe!"

"How so?"

"Why, today just happens to be National Hug Day, and I was hoping that one of my best friends would come over and ask for a hug!"

Gaara's eyes widened. "Really?"

Naruka giggled. "Come here, you!"

Without further ado, Naruka hugged Gaara, and he returned it. Out of all the people she'd ever hugged, he was her favorite, mainly because his arms were so strong, yet he retained enough sense not to squish her to death. Of course, she just had to press one of her cheeks against his. To further comfort him, she decided to gently rub his back as well. Overall, Naruka could feel the satisfaction of making one of her best friends happy coming back to her.

Speaking of satisfaction, that was exactly what Gaara got, and in spades, too. Having been unsure of whether Naruka would give him a hug, he felt more confident about himself and his relationship with her. The fact that he had someone as soft and cuddly as her to hold helped him to forget about his recent spate of loneliness. He smiled, especially because she was pressing her cheek against his. Heaven on Earth, to be sure. However, even Heaven had to take a break, and so they let go of each other.

"Feeling better?" asked Naruka.

Gaara gave a thumbs up. "Believe it!"

"Hey, that's my line!" Naruka gave Gaara a gentle shove.

"You're too funny, Naruka!"

Naruka giggled. "I try!"

"And you succeeded!"

"Succeed _this_!"

Much to Gaara's surprise, Naruka gave him another hug, which he gladly returned. While not as lengthy as the other one, it felt just as good for both parties.

"Hey, you're welcome to stay over if you want!" said Naruka.

"Really?"

"Believe it!" Naruka flashed a peace sign.

"Don't mind if I do!"

And so, Gaara and Naruka both curled up on the couch, and they decided to play a fun little game of "pass the Switch", where after every mission success – or failure, for that matter – they would take turns playing the game.

* * *

**Criticism is gold. Negativity and nitpicking are pyrite.**


End file.
